


Lost to be Found

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual!Anakin, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay! Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia are adorable, M/M, Sexual Tension, obi-wan is adorable & a dork, single dad! Anakin, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 那个时候欧比旺正在思考到底要买哪一种面包，突然感觉有人在拍自己的屁股。他低头查看，发现一个小男孩正抬起头死死地盯着他：“先生不好意思，我找不到我的爸爸了。”五分钟之后，欧比旺和那个叫卢克的男孩一起站在商场服务台前。一个身材高大的年轻人从远处跑过来，绕过几位商店的工作人员，带着一只优雅的小长颈鹿公仔，背上还背着另外一个孩子——因为他在广播里听到了自己的名字。欧比旺瞬间沦陷了。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Past Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost to be Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569848) by [brightlikeloulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou). 



> 作者note：这是我第一次多章同人，我对星球大战的了解还不是特别深入，因为这个一个复杂的宇宙，所以我感觉最好还是从现代AU开始着手，我希望你们喜欢！xx
> 
> 译者注：一见钟情欧比旺，单亲爸爸安纳金，两个孩子都是世界上最可爱的宝贝。这是我特别特别喜欢的题材，所以文章还没结束就决定要去做翻译了！虽然并不是第一次做翻译，但难免出错，再加上母语是粤语，可能语序&表达也会有问题，希望大家帮忙捉虫，非常感谢。

欧比旺真的很累，再过去的几分钟里已经打了超级多个哈欠了，每一次嘴巴都长得很大，几乎可以吞下一整个拳头。他觉得自己的身体千斤重，甚至没办法灵活行动，当他想把货架上四样不同的东西拿下来时，都没办法找到一个让自己能够稍微舒服一点的方式。

还差几样东西这场购物就彻底结束了，那样他就可以离开商店，开一个半小时的车回到自己的家里，然后和他那只被宠坏的肥猫一起彻底在床上睡死过去。

因为平时最喜欢的全麦面包卖完了，欧比旺有些心烦，现在的他手上正拿着两条不同的面包，犹豫到底哪一条更值得被他带回家。当他刚刚准备选择左手的（稍微便宜一点的）那一条时，就觉得有人轻轻地拍了他的屁股一下。

他整个人都被吓到了，皱起眉向下看。一双大大的蓝色眼睛和他对望，是来自一个小小的男孩子，绝对不超过4岁。他瞬间就开始担心起来了，男孩子的双眼又红又肿，脸上布满泪痕。男孩抽抽鼻子，手紧紧地攥住欧比旺的牛仔裤：

“不好意思，先生，但我找不到我爸爸了。”他声音颤抖。

看到孩子这样，欧比旺非常不好受。他想都没想就把那条更便宜的面包扔进篮子里，然后蹲下身子，放下东西，让自己能够平视这个孩子。。

“你找不到你的爸爸？”他问，无视了膝盖的疼痛。他快速检查了这个男孩全身，确保他没有受伤，也不应该会受伤。男孩摇摇头，再次大声地抽泣，用手抹着眼泪。欧比旺太心疼了。他温柔地安慰他，让孩子放低声量，随后牵起他的小手，“没关系，宝贝，你还记得你最后在哪里看到他的吗，他是不是也在这家商店里？”

“是。”男孩回答，“但是我不知道在哪。”他又开始哭了，非常非常难过地哭了。

欧比旺叹了口气，把手放在男孩的肩膀上，拇指轻轻抚平孩子的蓝色衬衫：“一切都会好起来的，我们现在去商店前台，服务台那里，好吗？我们可以开广播叫你的爸爸。”他一边说着一遍捏住男孩的小手。

男孩点点头，用另外一只没有被欧比旺牵住的手擦鼻子和眼睛，“好”，他小声说，然后大声地吸了吸鼻子，“谢谢您，先生。”

欧比旺回以一个微笑，他站直了，抓起他的篮子往服务台走去，“你叫什么名字，小宝贝？”他边走边和男孩子聊天。

“卢克。”

“我是欧比旺，很高兴认识你，卢克。”他说。服务台就在前面，要不是因为卢克，他可能从来都不会往商店这么里头走。

几分钟后，他们就已经到达了服务台。一个友好的中年妇女马上就过来帮助他们了。她向卢克展现出温暖的笑容，用手抚摸他的头发。欧比旺把卢克抱起来，让他坐在桌子上解释现在的情况。

“你知道你爸爸叫什么名字吗？”她问，靠着电话。

他迅速地点了点头，“安纳金·天行者。”他说，因为紧张，他有些无所适从，放在腿间的手动来动去，眼神也到处飘，希望能够看到他父亲出现。

这名字真好听，欧比旺想。

“好，那我们现在就开广播，他等一下就会来接你了。”那个女人说，继续着广播播报的工作，说出卢克和他父亲的名字，还描述了一下卢克的外貌特征。

欧比旺能感受到卢克身上散发出来的紧张，他向他身上靠过去，紧紧地拽住他的手。“没关系的，他很快就会过来，不会再让你离开他的身边的。”他微笑着低声说。卢克对着他笑了，欧比旺感觉自己也放松了些。

“你确定吗，先生？”他问，眼睛大大的，盛满了眼泪。

欧比旺点头，和他保证：“是的，还有，你以后可以叫我欧比旺，毕竟我也管你叫卢克了。”

卢克含糊地答应两声，头转来转去，想要看看父亲是不是快过来了：“侯叭”。

欧比旺靠在桌子上，抬头看着卢克：“不如和我聊一下你爸爸吧？”想着这或许能让孩子打起精神来。

这确实有效。卢克几乎整个人跳起来，露出了灿烂的笑容。这真的很可爱，无论这孩子的父亲是谁，他肯定是个非常优秀的父亲，能让孩子在聊起他的时候如此开心雀跃。

“他真的很有型！”卢克告诉他，“他知道怎么耍剑，能修汽车、自行车这类的东西。他让我和莱娅和他一起熬夜看电影；有时候如果我们表现好的话，他还会在放学的路上给我们买雪糕。他说我像他的迷你版本。”

欧比旺点点头，卢克真的太让人喜欢了：“他听起来的确蛮酷的。”他留意到卢克的话中提到了另外一个孩子，他决定在问一问关于她的事情，“莱娅是谁？”

“她是我妹妹。”卢克不假思索地回答，“我们其实是双胞胎，但爸爸说我比她早两分钟出生。”

“你们是双胞胎？这真的挺特别的。”欧比旺说，他现在对自己很骄傲，因为终于让卢克平静下来了，在聊他爸爸的时候变得更开心了。

卢克低声应答，在他们正准备聊起其他东西的时候，突然，他的表情瞬间被点亮了，目光越过欧比旺的肩膀：“爸爸！”他高声呼喊着，欧比旺被这声音吓得整个人缩了一下。

欧比旺回过头，跟随着卢克的目光，看到了那个男人，安纳金。

他很高，非常高，一路小跑着冲过来服务台。他看起来并不是很擅长跑步，非常不优雅，甚至绊了自己好几次，一双长腿好像不受控制。不过这一切都可以归结成他现在非常慌乱，或者说是因为还有另外一个孩子趴在他的身上，为了不让她的脚乱晃或者直接摔下来。

安纳金很年轻，二十出头，至少比欧比旺年轻十年。但真正让他整个人都怔住的原因是那个人长得很帅。当对方逐渐靠紧，欧比旺把卢克从服务台上抱了下来，但眼神始终没有离开过安纳金。

他可能是，不，绝对是欧比旺这辈子见过的最好看的男人了：小麦色的皮肤加上齐肩的暗金色卷发，他的脸轮廓分明，坚毅的下巴，中间有一条浅浅的沟壑，饱满的粉色嘴唇。欧比旺想用自己的手指描画他的鼻梁。他还有一双大眼睛，像鹿一般，但欧比旺没办法分辨出到底是什么颜色的，这让他好奇得难受。除此之外，欧比旺还留意到对方的右眼上方有一条粉红色伤疤，眉毛从中间截断了它。

安纳金瞬间就来到他们面前了，嘭地一声跪下来。欧比旺着实被那声音吓到，因为他知道这肯定很疼，甚至可能会有淤青。他看到安纳金伸出手紧紧地搂住卢克，胸口贴着胸口，身子都因为这个拥抱整个向后仰。另外的那个女孩子，莱娅，欧比旺猜，他和卢克、安纳金长得太像了，她依旧紧贴在安纳金的肩膀上咯咯地笑，伸出手抚摸他哥哥的头发。

这温馨的一切让欧比旺发自内心地笑起来，一场父亲与孩子们的重逢。安纳金的眼睛闭着，眼角甚至有一丝泪光。他的头埋进卢克小小的肩膀上，印上一个又一个轻吻。卢克笑了起来，安纳金伸出手去，想够着在自己身上的莱娅，捏住她扎成小团子的辫子，但却被小女孩狠狠打了一下。

“你还好吗，甜心？”安纳金好不容易平静下来，双手放在卢克的肩上，眼睛（欧比旺终于看得到它们了，是迷人的蓝色）锁在孩子身上，上下打量他。

卢克点点头，扭过头去看着欧比旺，对着他笑，欧比旺想都没想就回应了一个笑容：“是的，欧比旺先生说如果我们过来这里的话，你就一定会找到我。”他告诉他父亲，用一双小手捧住后者的脸。

然后安纳金就转头看着他了。欧比旺强迫自己保持礼貌的笑容，千万不要盯着对方，保持正常。安纳金也对他笑了，这让欧比旺几乎忘了怎么呼吸——他真的长得太好看了！他站起来，背着卢克，然后向他靠近。

“你好。”欧比旺问好。

“嗨，”安纳金回答，甜美的笑容，看起来很开心，“我甚至不知道该怎么……真的很感谢你，我真的是着急疯了。我可以为你做些什么，来报答你？”

欧比旺摇摇头，“不用麻烦了。”他告诉他，“我做了一个好人应该做的事，帮助一个孩子找到他的爸爸。”他低声笑了几声，既紧张又尴尬，连手都不知道要塞进哪里比较好，最后只好藏进了上衣口袋里。

安纳金长叹一声，手掌盖住卢克的后脑勺，在头顶上亲吻：“感觉不太对……”他小声呢喃。

一把细小地声音从安纳金的身后传出来，莱娅的小脸蛋在安纳金肩膀上露出来：“爹地，我们找到卢克了，现在能去面包店了吗？”她问。

“那欧比旺可以和我们一起吗？”卢克尖叫出声，瞪大眼睛充满期待地看着欧比旺和安纳金两人。

安纳金抬起眉毛，欧比旺在安纳金用这个表情看着他的时候感觉自己的心被捏住了：“你觉得呢？我可以请你一杯咖啡，买点甜品？”安纳金问。

“求求了，欧比旺先生。”卢克又撒娇，感觉如果欧比旺拒绝的话，他可能马上就会哭出来。

所以，顺理成章的，为了卢克，以及和一位美丽帅气的男人共度一段时光，他同意了：“我觉得可以，如果卢克这么坚持。”他回答，对卢克眨眨眼睛，又笑起来，男孩因为这样又咯咯地笑，“等我把这些都结账了。”他拿起那个放在地上很久购物篮。

“当然。”安纳金欣喜地回答，孩子们看起来也很兴奋，卢克甚至拍起手来。

欧比旺真的完蛋了。


	2. Chapter 2

寒风扫过欧比旺裸露在外的双手和脸，外面要比商店里头冷多了。现在是十月头，傍晚的时候已经开始转凉了，就算欧比旺在衬衫外面还套了件毛衣都没有感觉到热。

他的眼睛几乎黏在那个走在自己前面的人身上。这条路很窄，也很多人，所以他只能跟在安纳金和孩子们身后。他也并不在意，因为他自己还蛮享受看安纳金走路的：两条长腿流畅地大跨步，毛衣因为走路不断地被向上拉扯，包裹在紧身牛仔裤里头的屁股若隐若现。他苗条而精瘦，和欧比旺一样，不过比他更高一些。

安纳金一路抱着卢克，去那家他答应了孩子们去的面包店，用另外一只空出来的手牵住莱娅，以防他们再次乱跑。欧比旺没有孩子，所以他并不知道丢了孩子到底是什么心情，但绝对非常让人害怕，因为这个世界有太多居心不良的人了。他完全不敢想象，如果卢克那个时候并不是向他寻求帮助，可能找了另外一个人，而对方并不像他一样只想当个好人的话。

莱娅正在和安纳金辩论，争取多吃一个甜点，欧比旺为她的早熟笑了起来。她好像很擅长这个，罗列了好些观点，逻辑自洽到让安纳金都要好好思考一会儿。卢克只是靠在安纳金肩膀上，偶尔回过头去看看欧比旺是不是还跟在他们身后，每次欧比旺对上他的眼神都会回应一个笑容。他也没有打算就这样离开，就算刚刚在商店里头买的酸奶有可能会馊掉。

大概走了十分钟，安纳金横穿一大群人来到一扇玻璃门前，看看招牌，这就是那家他们要去的面包店了。欧比旺跟上并为他拉开了门，因为后者的手上还抱着一个四岁小孩。安纳金微笑地感谢他，温暖得体，欧比旺觉得自己的胃一坠，双颊翻红。

欧比旺紧跟在后面进了咖啡厅，温暖伴随着咖啡和烘焙的味道瞬间拥抱了他。这家面包店很温馨，全木质的家具，到处都充满可爱的摆件，在他们走进店内的时候门还发出叮叮咚咚的声音。孩子们开始热烈地讨论，安纳金放下卢克，男孩子马上牵起莱娅的手，冲到食物展示柜前面。

“很明显，他们都超级喜欢吃甜食。”安纳金笑着和他说，跟在两个孩子后面。

欧比旺笑起来，走快两步到安纳金身边：“孩子们都喜欢这些的。”

安纳金轻哼两声，蹲在莱娅身边，下巴放在小女孩的肩膀上：“你想要吃什么呀？”他问。

欧比旺没有仔细去听卢克和莱娅激动地报菜名，孩子们还在不断争取着想要吃更多的东西。他看了看甜点展示柜里头，最后决定要一个普通的麦芬，几乎是柜子里最便宜的东西了，安纳金还坚持要给他买些别的，但是他不希望年轻人为他花太多的钱。

过了一会儿，莱娅发出抱怨，安纳金就让他们直接去柜台结账：“想好吃什么了吗？”他问欧比旺，顺手拉住卢克，把他拉到自己身边。

欧比旺点头：“焦糖麦芬和一杯黑咖啡。”他在再次确认价格之后回答，少于十块，非常合理，他决定了。

安纳金看起来并没有很满意他的决定，就像猜到了他为什么要这么选择一样。年轻人的双唇紧紧抿在一起，眉头紧蹙。欧比旺抬起眉毛看着他，两个人对视了一会，直到站在柜台后的服务员咳嗽了一声，欧比旺这才留意到他们身后已经排起长龙了，他露出抱歉的笑容，但是并没有人理他，安纳金对他傻笑，突然后面的人到底怎么想就根本没关系了。

*

很快安纳金和欧比旺就拿到了他们的咖啡，孩子们也拿到了甜点，他们四个人坐在靠墙的一个卡座里，欧比旺几乎能从安纳金那双透亮的蓝色眼睛里头看到他自己闪着光的眼睛。他们两人对着坐，提供了一个完美的视角让欧比旺好好观察安纳金。卢克挨着墙，坐在欧比旺身边，莱娅就在安纳金的那一边。

孩子们都要了巧克力牛奶，一坐下来就开始尽情地享受甜点了：莱娅要了一个杯子蛋糕，卢克要了一个布朗尼。安纳金的是一杯抹茶和蛋糕切饼。

“可以麻烦你们两位不要搞得太混乱吗？”安纳金向孩子们要求，但好像有些太迟了——不少蛋糕屑已经掉到桌面底下去了。

卢克满嘴都是糖霜，他抬起头看着欧比旺的时候后者发出笑声。欧比旺抬头向安纳金看去，却发现安纳金似乎一直在看着他，他的脸瞬间就开始发烫了：“他刚才怎么会走丢了？”他问安纳金，注意力重新回来卢克身上。

安纳金叹气，看了看卢克后又看向欧比旺：“我走到隔壁的一排货架去了，不知道他没跟上。他看不到我之后就决定了自己试着去找，到处乱走。”

“那肯定吓到你了。”欧比旺小声说，举起咖啡杯嘬了口，尽力掩饰被咖啡烫到了这个事实。

安纳金点点头，明亮的蓝色眼睛一直专注而热情地看着他，欧比旺几乎没办法把自己的目光移开：“是的，快我把吓死了，我总在想如果有人……你知道，不像你的那些人，找到了他的话。”他说，有些含糊，可能是因为他光是想一想这个可能性就让他感到恶心。欧比旺几乎不敢想象，可爱的卢克被某些人伤害的话。

“我很庆幸是我找到了他。”欧比旺安慰他，笑着，希望安纳金也会回应他。比起看到对方皱着眉悲伤难过，他真的更加喜欢他充满魅力的笑容。

安纳金的确这么做了，露出牙齿，眼睛似乎被点亮了一样，就算欧比旺在遇见他之后已经见过十几次这样的笑容了，但是他仍觉得每一次都是不一样的魅力。 _我想要吻他，我想要吻他吻到断气。_

这个想法在他脑中徘徊，感觉胃都在搅动，他能感受到自己的脸逐渐发烫变红。他真的太可悲了，非常。他已经好几年没有谈恋爱，这几个月甚至都没有性生活，他已经忘记了在一个有魅力的男人身边该怎么正常行动了。

卢克和莱娅已经解决了他们的牛奶和甜点。在答应安纳金他们会乖乖的之后，他们跑去面包店角落里头的桌子上涂涂画画，那里有一些彩纸和笔。大人们盯着孩子们好一会儿，走过去和原来已经呆在那里的小男孩打招呼，然后孩子们才开始画画，还慢慢聊起天来。

“他们真的太乖巧了。”欧比旺说，目光回到安纳金身上，后者也一样。

“是的，虽然有时候还是会制造不少麻烦。”他摇摇头低声笑起来。

欧比旺小声应答，想着怎么和安纳金聊天比较恰当，最后还是选择了孩子的话题：“卢克说他们是双胞胎，我想如果要好好照顾他们肯定是不同程度的困难。”他试探地说，继续喝着手上的咖啡里。他在心里记下了这个地方，决定要再来一次，因为味道真的太好了。

“是的，那肯定。”安纳金认同地说，他稍微坐直了一些，“而且只有我一个人，工作翻倍。”

这真的有点意思了，因为这意味着安纳金现在是单身，就算他非常具有魅力。“一个人？”他问，希望看起来没有很刻意，顺手叉碎了碟子上的麦芬，吃了一口。他看到安纳金的眼神跟随着他的动作。

安纳金凝视着他，好一会儿。欧比旺故意把他嘴唇抿成非常讨喜的样子，甚至故意地用舌头舔了一下，向他咧开笑容。

“是，他们的妈妈，我前妻，在生他们的时候去世了。不过我一个很好的朋友一直在帮我，像孩子们的阿姨一样。其实已经好几年了，现在我也没有过去那么伤心了。”安纳金坦白，他向欧比旺展示笑容，笑意里并没有伤心，而依旧那么甜美。他清清嗓子，双手放在桌面上，“那你呢？有孩子或者家庭吗？”

“非常不幸的是，没有。”他回答，不像安纳金，他反倒露出了悲伤。欧比旺，无论是在夜晚还是休息的日子里，都非常孤独：“就我一个人，没有孩子也没有丈夫。”

“丈夫？”安纳金问，眉毛和嘴唇都弯成惹人喜欢的样子，欧比旺几乎无力抵抗他的每一个表情的吸引力。

“女人对我没有吸引力。”他再次说，他好几年前就已经接受了自己的性取向，在表达的时候完全不会犹豫了。

安纳金向他靠得更近了，笑容越来越灿烂，他的眼睛似乎直接看进了欧比旺的灵魂。他的金色头发从耳后掉了出来，欧比旺很想触碰他们：“这很有意思。”年轻人说，轻轻地咬着上唇。

他知道他在做什么，他已经为这个男人发疯了。


	3. Chapter 3

“好吧，安纳金，卢克，莱娅，非常谢谢你们的邀请。”欧比旺说。面包店的门在他们身后悄悄关上，街上的人流少了许多，就算他们站在路中间也不会被路过的人挤碰。

安纳金一直对他笑着，手上抱着卢克，而莱娅站在他的身边，两个孩子手上都拿着一颗棒棒糖，是临走之前求安纳金给他们买的：“我也很感谢你愿意和我们一起，还有帮我照顾卢克。”

欧比旺摇摇头，看着卢克笑起来，孩子也回了他一个灿烂的笑容，露出舌头，上面沾满了来自糖果的粉色：“好了，别这么客气了，这是一个正常人应该做。还有你们陪我的这一个小时就已经足够了。”

安纳金依旧笑着，温暖而甜美，欧比旺想要用手指描画他的唇线，甚至是他的舌头。至少在过去的那一个小时里，欧比旺还记得怎么样扮演一个有魅力的男人。

孩子的父亲叹了口气，看看手表：“差不多五点了，我们必须走了。希望你度过一个愉快的夜晚，欧比旺。”他一边说一边向他靠近。突然欧比旺几乎整个人跳了起来，因为他发现一只手盖在他的屁股上，两只手指还伸进他的牛仔裤裤袋里头。安纳金露出一个得意的笑容，这让欧比旺的心都提到了嗓子眼。

“以后见。”欧比旺和他说，努力不让自己的脸红得想西红柿一样。

“再见，欧比旺！”卢克喊，还有莱娅，比他哥哥更加害羞一下，向他挥手，把头靠在父亲的大腿旁。

“再见，你们两个，要乖乖的。”他也向两个孩子挥手再见。

安纳金再次对着他笑起来，得意又自信，然后他转身离开。欧比旺一直看着，直到一家三口消失在人群之中。

就像有蝴蝶在他的腹中上下翻飞，他伸手摸自己的裤袋，几乎还能感觉到安纳金那双手，然后他够到了一张纸，上面写着一个电话号码。混乱潦草的涂写，就像是那颗混乱的心一样，欧比旺的心鼓动起来，胃却紧张得似乎不断往下坠。

——

放在床上的电话嗡嗡作响，欧比旺咒骂两声，扯开自己身上的领带，反正戴这个去吃一餐午饭也确实太夸张了。他穿越自己的房间，一边把裤子穿上，还差点绊倒了自己。

当他翻出自己的电话，看到安纳金的名字出现在手机屏幕上，他不可遏制地笑了出来，划开锁屏，把电话放在自己的耳边：“嗨，安纳金，我现在在换衣服了，很快就会出发。”他说，将衬衫塞进牛仔裤里。

“欧比旺，嘿，是这样的……”电话的那一头好像有些犹豫。

“噢，不。”欧比旺叹气，整个人都耷拉下来，失望在他的心中弥漫。他真的太熟悉这种语气了。

“我很抱歉，”安纳金说，听起来也非常失望，“我的朋友本来打算在我们出去时照顾两个孩子的，但她刚才打电话告诉我就在刚刚那十分钟她觉得非常不舒服，还在客厅里吐了。”

“啊，这真的太糟糕了。”欧比旺想起曾经自己那段喝太多酒的经历，他家里的植物承受了太多不该承受的东西，因为他不想搞脏自己的地毯。

“对不起。”年轻的那一位再次道歉，“我真的很期待这一顿午餐的。”

安纳金听起来就像和欧比旺一样难过，然而这个时候欧比旺想到了另外一个点子：“不如我们还是一起出去吧，带着孩子就好了。我们可以去公园野餐，我在橱柜里找些可以带过去的东西，我们在野餐的时候孩子们也可以去玩。”他知道这样可能有些唐突，但他真的很想要在此见到安纳金。距离他们的面包店聚会已经整整一周了。

“好！”安纳金激动地呼喊，然后清清喉咙，欧比旺为这个想法感到欣喜，但还是试图冷静下来，“如果你不介意把两个孩子带到我们第一次的约会上。”

“难道面包店不算是我们第一次约会吗？”欧比旺打趣，他能想象到安纳金此时的表情，那个得意的笑容，让欧比旺想要亲吻的笑容。欧比旺很想知道，他有没有做什么也让安纳金想要不顾一切地吻他。

安纳金低声笑着：“如果你想的话，它就算。”

欧比旺感觉到一阵暖意：“咖啡，聊天，一家算是咖啡店的面包店，我觉得那是一场约会，特别是最后你还把手放在我的屁股上。”

“这是因为我要把我的电话告诉你，免得回答孩子们会提出的几百个问题。”安纳金回击，听起来有些尴尬，不过就是一瞬间，然后就被他的臭屁性格代替了，“还有，我觉得你也并不介意我这么干，就凭那个时候你脸红得这么可爱。”

欧比旺大笑两声，在床边坐下， _天啊这个男人真的把他搞疯了_ ，“的确那个时候没有很介意，但我希望下一次能在一个更私密的地方，当你的手放在我屁股上时。”他把自己的声音放低，感受到一股热气往下身下冲去，这仅仅是想一下而已， _我真的很久都没有做爱了_ 。

“噢，”安纳金粘腻地回答，同样放低声音，“你想要得到我，是吗？”

“噢，闭嘴吧安纳金。”

“如果我不呢？”

“安纳金，我发誓，”欧比旺喃喃，脸开始发烫，意识到自己的裤子胯部位置变紧了。 _操，我需要去释放一下_ 。

安纳金大笑起来，响亮且依旧甜美，欧比旺听到对方电话传来了孩子们的声音，其中一个似乎哭了起来：“该死，我要挂电话了，等下见，大概45分钟之后？”

“到时候见。”

——

“今天天气很好。”安纳金说，他看起来像是从某人的梦境走走出来一样，太梦幻了。

他们摊开野餐垫，安纳金躺下来，手肘撑着地面，挺起上身好让自己能看到孩子的情况。孩子们和他们距离十来二十米，像疯子一样在操场上狂奔。

“是的。”欧比旺看向安纳金。太阳洒在他的头发上，让这一切变得近乎金色。欧比旺渴望触摸他小麦色的皮肤，它们看起来是柔软，他想要知道他的肤色是天生如此，还是他花了很多时间沐浴在太阳之下。

安纳金懒洋洋地躺倒在他的身边，碧蓝的眼睛看向他：“你在看什么？”他问，又是那个笑容，得意的笑容。

“看你而已。”欧比旺回答，但这次他真的伸出了手。他捧着安纳金的脸，后者的眼睛轻颤着闭上了。欧比旺的叹气带着颤抖，他感受到他了。

“怎么了？”

“你太美了，安纳金，第一眼看到你的时候我都不敢相信，当你邀请我去面包店的时候，我同样不敢相信。”

安纳金张开了眼睛，欧比旺能看到这双眼里还有些呆滞。他的手落到安纳金微微分开的嘴唇上。“你知道”，安纳金靠在欧比旺的手上，“最后一个说我美的人是我的妻子，她现在已经离开我四年了。”他低语。

“我可以每天都说，说你有多美。”欧比旺同样在他身边小声地说，安纳金突然坐起来，仅仅瞬间，让两个人的嘴唇紧密地贴在一起。然后再次躺下，一只手放在欧比旺的背上。

“那我也每天这么做好了。”安纳金大笑着回答，摇摇头，再次看向欧比旺：“我们真的是两个傻子。”

欧比旺也被逗笑了：“是的，我们是。”他俯身盖在安纳金身上，将手滑进对方的头发中，是意料之外的柔软，随后，他将嘴唇按在安纳金甜蜜又坚挺的唇上。安纳金抵着他的嘴唇发出低声呻吟，让他的腹部收紧。年轻的男人的手向上抚摸，一只手放在欧比旺的脸颊旁，另一只手按在他的脖颈后方，逐渐加深这个吻。

_我永远不会停下来。我想要在余生都继续着这个吻。天啊，他真的太完美了，他是他曾经幻想过的所有。_

但现实并非如此，这个吻最终还是结束了，他们对视着，笑容攀上两个人的脸，在他们的唇上蔓延。安纳金看起来就像和欧比旺一样开心。

“好，来吧，我们总不能从约会开始亲到结束，特别是还有孩子在的时候。让我们好好聊天吧。”安纳金整理了下野餐垫，空出他身边的位置。

欧比旺咯咯地笑起来，躺在年轻人的身边。当安纳金牵起他的手，让两人十指相扣时，欧比旺依旧感觉到紧张与激动，那些曾经在他胃里翻飞的蝴蝶又回来了。安纳金轻柔地吻着他的手。

“我连你是做什么的都不知道。”过了一会儿，安纳金说，“我是指工作。”

“哈，是的，”欧比旺这才意识到他们连对方的工作都没有交流过，“我在高中教现代史。”

“哇，听起来有点厉害。”安纳金说，“我上过这些课，挺喜欢的。我是做机修工作的。”

“这和我想得挺不一样的。”

“那你以为我是做什么的？”安纳金向他这边转身，手肘搁在地面上，把自己撑起来，另外一只手放在欧比旺的腹部上，这让欧比旺紧张得收腹。

欧比旺发出低哼，两只手指在安纳金的前臂上描画着图案：“我不知道，模特之类的？”他打趣道，不过他完全相信以安纳金的样子绝对是能够胜任的。

安纳金不屑地哼笑，不过整个表情都被点亮了，他再次亲吻欧比旺，在他嘴边轻吐：“你不仅是个傻子还是个混蛋。”

“考虑到我最终得到了什么，无伤大雅。”他伸手抱住安纳金的腰，渴望他在他身下，用自己的手感受他。

安纳金哼哼两声，将自己的舌头送进欧比旺的口中，而后者的脑子瞬间变成一片空白。

_我想让这个男人成为我的男人。_


	4. Chapter 4

不到五分钟，欧比旺就意识到照顾两个精力旺盛的四岁小孩是非常艰难的一件事情。虽然是他自己让自己陷入这个局面的，但是他真的没想到会这么艰难。现在他和安纳金已经在一起三个月了，他花费了很多时间和这两个孩子在一起，就像是这段关系的连带条款，但这一次是第一次他单独和两个孩子在一起这么长时间，几乎把他逼到崩溃的边缘，他无法想象安纳金怎么可以每天都承受着这些。

“莱娅，别！”欧比旺大喊，他看到莱娅从沙发往咖啡桌上跳。

“没关系的，欧比。”她也朝他喊道，现在她在往扶手椅跳了，卢克在一旁鼓掌，还试图用欧比旺的手机把莱娅的英姿拍下来，这手机还是卢克从欧比旺的后裤袋中顺出来的，“我像一只猫！我不会摔的！”

他向她冲过去，是的，她现在可能可以完美地完成这些动作，但这张咖啡桌有尖锐的边缘，而且这里还是木地板，他都能想象到一旦她摔下来会哭得有多惨。他抓住她的腋下，让她在自己身边坐下，随后捏着她的肩膀好让她能直视自己。女孩双手抱臂，抬起眉毛。

“莱娅，你是意识不到的，你可能会摔得脑袋开花，也有可能会把东西弄烂。停下来。”他告诉他，没有大喊大叫哦，而是像安纳金教他那样用不予置否的口气和孩子们说话。莱娅假装听着他教训，然后从他手臂下方钻过去，冲向他的弟弟，两个人都倒在了地上。欧比旺感受到一阵恐惧刺入他的心脏，直至看到两孩子都只不过是摔在了一个沙袋上，他卸下重负般地叹气。

他还在把握一个度，就是“照顾他们，但是你只是作为他们父亲的男朋友，而非他们真正的父亲”，如果他能想清楚这件事情，或许他就可以写一本书来帮助那些和他处于同一状况的可怜人了。不过这都是值得的，安纳金在他的生命里，孩子们也是，他们不是什么恐怖分子。

他听到了钥匙开门的声音，房间里头也传出惊天动地的欢呼。他推开门，笑着和安纳金问候。

“嗨，亲爱的（dear one）。”欧比旺说，年轻人在走进房间前与他亲吻。

安纳金把外卖放在一旁的桌子上，开始脱下他的靴子：“怎么样了？”他问，嘴角带着狡猾的弧度。安纳金大概离开了一个半小时，足够去完成一些差事再把为晚餐带回来，但显然他们都意识到欧比旺的焦虑，对独自留在家中陪伴两个孩子这件事情。

欧比旺整个人放松下来：“你在的时候肯定更好一些。”他喃喃，在安纳金用双手捧住他的脸时深深吐出一口气。

“他们乖吗？”安纳金问，抬眉，看向欧比旺身后，两个孩子还在沙袋上打闹。

“不好说。”畏缩着回答，“我感觉他们太狡猾了，似乎在摸索我的底线。”

安纳金点点头，在欧比旺脸上印上亲吻，拍了拍他的屁股：“快点把晚饭弄好吧，我带他们洗手，再和他们聊聊。”他从欧比旺的身边走过，带着两个孩子上楼。

因为安纳金回到家中，欧比旺感觉压在自己身上的重量瞬间变轻了。他真的很喜欢孩子们，只是还感觉稍稍有些棘手，但考虑到他们父亲是安纳金，这肯定是遗传来的。

——

安纳金很好闻，他只是都是如此，一点洗发水、香皂、古龙水以及体香剂的味道。欧比旺将自己埋在安纳金温暖的脖颈间，深深吸入这些微妙的气味，将一个又一个细碎的吻留在上面。

“你今天表现得很好。”年轻的男人和他说，手在他背上上下抚摸，每隔一会儿用手指擦过他的后颈。

“我累死了。”他小声地说，还能听到远处两个孩子在说悄悄话。安纳金和欧比旺都坐在安纳金的公寓里，挤在沙发上，等着孩子们加入他们，看电视里的正在播放的不知道什么电影。安纳金允许孩子从厨房里拿两样零食，再加上已经放在安纳金腿上的爆米花。

安纳金温柔地笑着，亲吻欧比旺的额头，这让后者的脸红了起来：“有时候会这样，不管怎样，今天是你第一次单独和孩子们呆这么长时间，而且他们可能有点调皮，等到你真的树立了威信，他们就会知道不能给你捣乱。”

欧比旺发出理解的低哼：“我知道，但就是感觉有点奇怪，因为他们不是我的孩子，你知道吧？”

“是，我能理解，当他们再大一点可能阿索卡也会这么觉得。别担心，我会搞定的。”

在他们打算继续聊下去的时候，卢克和莱娅冲进房间，爬到沙发上来了。莱娅挤在他们两人中间，一只手深深地插进爆米花桶里，她的另外一只手用力地抓着两条巧克力棒，似乎害怕别人会把它们抢走。卢克坐在欧比旺旁边，直到欧比旺伸出手搂住他的肩膀他才找到最舒服的位置。

卢克依旧开朗地对着他笑，手上拿着一小包椒盐味饼干，似乎想要和欧比旺分享，但是后者摇摇头拒绝了他，他知道小男孩只是想表现得礼貌而并非想要真的要给他吃，卢克看起来也很满意。欧比旺用手整理了一下卢克的头发，然后再次靠向安纳金，后者拿着遥控器，刚好按下开始。

电影一开始，孩子们就安静下来了。当安纳金的手勾住他的下巴并试图接吻时，欧比旺也送出了自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者NOTE：Check out my tumblr where I talk about my ships & post updates! 原作者tumblr@iiloulouii


End file.
